bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Watched Clock
Can someone please insert the pictures into a gallery? I cant get the pictures to line up like they should when their in a gallery so could a more experienced editor please help? Thanks Night at the Kashmir (talk) 23:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Patsy Cline Song The anachronism fo the the Patsy Cline "She's Got You," can be explained by tears. The Public Anoucement "Tear" indicate that a number of tears had opened in Rapture. The song would seem to be a hint that Elizbaeth has "got" Comstock right where she wants him. sm Solarmech (talk) 11:05, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose it's possible, but at the same time it seems odd. Nowhere else do we hear anachronistic songs and it seems very un-Rapture to plagarize songs (unless it was Yi Suchong who did it. He has no qualms whatsoever). On top of all that, it's the Patsy Kline '62 version we hear, not a period recreation like in Columbia. We never got any confirmation of Tears opening up to any other places (or times) other than Columbia in 1912, so the song would have to come from there and if it did then it would've been updated to a Rapture-appropriate version. :For these reasons, it seems like it was a mistake; after all, the game makers were under pressure to get this put together on time. Still, I suppose the Tear option is a possibility. I won't protest over this. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:37, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::The BioShock series has a history of making hiccups in regarding strictly period-accurate songs. I suppose they went with less popular arrangements by the same artists to avoid licensing issues. ::Assuming that the cutoff date would have been 1959, Patti Page's "Doggie in the Window" is a 60s re-recording, not the original 1953 hit with the overdubbing. The version used of the Mills Brothers' "Daddy's Little Girl" is a 70s re-recording, not the original 1950 hit. Cole Porter's original 1934 piano in "You're the Top" is recorded over by Vince Giordano's Orchestra in 2004. Not to mention the Faux Frenchmen's contribution. :: And then of course, there's the music from BioShock Infinite that's recorded past 1912, but sounds sufficiently old enough. ::Interesting coincidence though, Patsy Cline died in 1963 in a plane crash. UpgradeTech (talk) 21:58, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :::We have a conformation of Tears in Rapture in this Public Adress Annoucemnt https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Burial_at_Sea_Public_Address_Announcements#Tear :::Betty: "Garry, do you see that, too? Looks like some doorway into another place and time." :::Garry: "I do, Betty, and it's absolutely nothing to worry about." :::Betty: "Are you sure?" :::Garry: "Betty, we live in Rapture: a place of perpetual scientific breakthrough and wonder. You need to get used to seeing a few strange sights from time to time." :::Betty: "I suppose we are living in the future." :::Seems a lot of people just ignored the tears as a side effect of splicing or one of the many wonders of Rapture. :::As for stealing songs, as far as anyone in Rapture knows, the song does not exist outside the copy they have and they would consider it "found" material that would belong to the person that found it. So by adding tears to Rapture it can be used as an ingame reason for some songs showing up before they where made. ;) sm --Solarmech (talk) 09:42, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well even songs and music from after 1951 should not be found in Rapture unless they were smuggled in, and tht man Beyond the sea was introduced in the city during the civil war. Pauolo (talk) 11:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Are we sure they're gay? So, on this article we have the picture to the right posted. It's titled "File:Homosexual couple.jpg" and with the associated caption, it seems to indicated that the duo are in a relationship, but are we sure they are? Now, I don't think there's any question that the two men seen on Market Street (pictured left) are a gay couple (that kind of affection would not have been acceptable in public in 1958 in any place other than Rapture), but is what the women are doing (dancing slightly, laughing while drinking) really that suggestive? Not to make vast over generalizations, but in my experience, female friends tend to be far more affectionate than their male counterparts. My grandmother has told me stories about how in the 1940/50s she and her girl friends (note the space) would hold hands while they walked or skipped down the street in New York and how one couldn't do that now lest someone assume she was a lesbian. I'm jsut saying that the women's behavior probably would've been just as acceptable then as it is now especially considering it's a holiday. What do y'all think Unownshipper (talk) 22:01, November 4, 2014 (UTC) The men are indeed homosexual and are put in a strategic place so the player would notice, giving an image of how open minded Rapture was for its time (- of the poor). I'd say that the females are not on the other hand: As you said, (↑) that is normal behavior for close female friends, even in the 50's. The same animation is in fact used in Battleship Bay, if I'm not mistaking. (But I'm not 100% sure, so don't come after me with torches and pitchforks!) Shacob (talk) 22:36, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Taking a look back, it appears that the two females are actually laughing at the drunk man dancing by the radio. --Shacob (talk) 15:02, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Pictures of Maintenance Area Someone thought some images of maintenance area is not considered as The Watched Clock Plaza, and I partially agreed. So, I move those images into talk page. Maybe oneday, those images can be moved into other page like High street. TheWatchedClock Plaza3.png TheWatchedClock Plaza2.png TheWatchedClock Plaza1.png Pawn of Atlas (talk) 01:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :I can sort of understand the editor's qualms, but at the same time, we need to ask where else are those pics supposed to go? I've undone the edit so that these images are back on the main page. It's no great harm to include them on The Watched Clock, after all, they're in close proximity to the business. Compare this to the Atrium page. That article includes the Waiting Area where Jack learns the "One-Two Punch" even though those are arguably two separate sections. :Sometimes, we have to stretch the locations a little for the sake of ease on this Wiki. So long as we don't do it too often, it's not a problem. :Unownshipper (talk) 18:37, January 4, 2016 (UTC)